


把你眼线笔给我交了

by mould



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 美妆博主！内 x gv star！梅/大小熊我只想搞沙雕，脑洞源自于自己（）恶搞系列，看着乐就行，同时也想证明粉的恶搞和黑的恶搞完全不一样:)





	把你眼线笔给我交了

1.

内马尔是个美妆博主。

大博主，几百万订阅的那种。

当然不仅仅因为他是个帅气的巴西小伙。

他在YOUTUBE上的投稿，一溜儿下来都是化妆品测评，而且好评无数。

也就是说，这个美妆博主，不用往自己脸上抹东西，也能实力证明某个牌子的产品到底好不好用。

你猜他怎么做到的。

 

 

2.

说起来，能想到这个发家致富的点子得感谢他好哥们儿奥斯卡的无心之失。

不然，他到现在还只是个住小破楼、时不时连吃饭都需要接济的穷苦大学生。

事情的经过是这样的。

临近学期末，内马尔终于不得不安分几天。他把足球塞进床底下，以免自己看了心痒得发痛，然后满脸写着不高兴窝在房间里。

快考试了。

别人是复习，他是预习。

但是吧，让他这个酷爱踢球泡吧烫头的皮孩自学基本是不可能的。

值得一提的是，皮孩不抽烟也不嗑药，因为他搞不起。

果然不到五分钟，他就从衣服口袋里掏出了手机。

接着，给他的好哥们儿奥斯卡发了一封邮件，让对方发点什么考点啊精华啊之类的。

奥斯卡说好嘞，反手甩了他一个超大的文件。

吓得内马尔差点没把手机扔出去。

将近一个G的学习资料？？？

受惊的内马尔打字的手微微颤抖：

“你确定这他妈是考点？？？没发错吧？？？”

过了好久，当他怀着满满的希望以为奥斯卡真的弄错了在重新找的时候，对方发来：

“是啊，不少呢。”

完了。内马尔心态大崩。

“谢谢你哥们儿希望我还能活着见到你我去看考点了拜拜吧您哪。”

 

 

3.

震惊的内马尔点开文件的手抖得像抽筋。

结果发现那是个小视频。

突如其来的娇喘、光溜溜的肉体，除了两团晃动的肉球和一塌糊涂的交合处以外，最抓眼的就是女人那张妆容糊得乱七八糟的脸。

他突然想起来，前些日子泡吧的时候，有个同他调情的女孩子一直“眼线糊到眼睛里了好疼哦帮人家吹吹嘛”。

于是他搞出了这么一条发家致富流水线：

看片、截图、找到演员、私信问化妆品牌子、把截图和部分私信内容整理在视频中、经过允许后上传到YOUTUBE。

就这样，他火了。

奥斯卡后来在YOUTUBE刷到了他的视频，了解完全过程后硬是蹭了好几个月的白食。

 

 

3.

不过有一点必须要说：

他只做gv向。

 

 

4.

内马尔不是个gay。

真的不是。他泡过的妹子可绕学校足球场N圈，连奥斯卡都这么说。

相信我，这不是个flag。

 

 

5.

来谈谈做av向的坏处都有啥：

①他可能会把自己撸秃噜皮。

②女演员对上传截图这种事比男演员敏感太太太太太太太太多。

③他自己会有负罪感，比做gv向的大一点。

④容易被人诟病。

⑤其实有第①条就够了。

⑥第⑤条开玩笑的。

 

 

6.

其实内马尔心里清楚，自己可以说挣得是些不义之财。

所以这个傻孩子会在上传之前把截图p一下，尽量让演员们看起来比较美貌。

还是有点卵用的。

因为这一手操作，被他pick的演员们不少都会小爆一阵子呢。

也算是支持他们的工作吧。内马尔心虚.jpg。

 

 

7.

可最近他正在为一个演员愁得焦头烂额。

连奥斯卡来家里找他踢球，内马尔都只好回“忙着看片”，然后把笑到捧腹蜷成球只差没在地上滚的哥们儿一脚踹出门。

这个演员艺名同真名都叫莱奥·梅西，隶属于巴塞罗那的某家大型制片厂，是它的王牌之一。

肯定有人要问，都王牌了你还愁个什么劲儿。

让我来告诉你。

带妆上阵的gv真的少之又少。基本上每个演员内马尔只用一期视频，为了避免给自己找一些不必要的麻烦。

但是不知为何，他被内马尔pick了之后就一夜爆火起来。

火到什么程度呢？内马尔的YOUTUBE订阅人数直涨了好几万，都是过来请求他多传点梅西相关。

然而，他的本职是个美妆博主啊！

为了不面临大型脱粉现场，还要兼顾新粉的想法，他只好委屈自己了。

好比工作中，你的两个老板立场不同，但他们催你报告的心情一模一样，这就很考验你选择什么材料作为报告的内容。

在连看两天一夜梅西的gv后，眼眶青黑的直男内马尔感觉自己半条命都快没了。

神啊，您怎么给我安排这么个祖宗。

 

 

8.

一夜爆火却不自知的主人公正在片场边上候着，闲来无事叼了根珍宝珠解解闷，摆弄着脖子上偏紧的白领结。等工作人员把道具全部摆好，他们就正式开拍。

这次他的搭档是路易斯·苏亚雷斯，有一个善解人意的妻子与一个可爱的小女儿，他们的主题是化装舞会。

一想到搭档的家庭，梅西心如擂鼓，脖子似乎被束缚得愈来愈紧。

没办法，即使知道对方的家人都抱着理解而宽宥的心态，他还是忍不住生出罪恶感，人之常情。

于是他小心地瞥了一眼片场另一头的苏亚雷斯：在与某人通电话，似乎正说到兴头上，灯光下两排大白牙闪闪发亮。

而对方也即刻注意到了他，举起手同梅西示意，笑得更开怀了些。

受其感染，梅西亦改为光明正大地直视，微笑着打了个招呼。

“莱奥——”

梅西应声侧过头，一只手抢走了他嘴里的珍宝珠。糖果被拖带出嘴唇时“啵”了一下。

来人着极简圆领衫、牛仔裤配运动鞋，他应该在休假，不知怎么突然来串场子。

“都跟你说过几次了，拍摄之前不准吃棒棒糖，多摄入水分啊——”皮克顺势把那根亮晶晶的珍宝珠放进嘴里，含混不清地揉了把那颗栗色脑袋。

刚做好的发型被揉到炸毛，梅西也不恼，边扒拉着头发边撇嘴：“知道了知道了，你以为自己是健身教练吗？”

“不，但我身材的确比你好。”

皮克嘿嘿一笑，牙齿比苏亚雷斯还亮，逼得梅西成功叹出口气：

“假如你来只是为了气我，你可以请回了。”

“哎，别啊。我跟你说，我发现了一个很特别的视频，”说着，皮克掏出手机，“你绝对不会想到的。”

啥玩意儿啊他就绝对不会想到。

被勾起好奇心与胜负欲的梅西凑过去，仔细看着手机屏幕上的每一帧画面，不由自主地挑起眉毛：

那几张截图中是他和皮克。

主要是他，与气质完全不符的烟熏妆糊得厉害，眼前蒙了厚厚一层水光，鼻尖粉红，还竭力咬着手背仿佛在克制什么。皮克只不过露了个轮廓分明的侧脸，外加一只冰蓝色却温度无限的眼睛。

刚入行两年那会儿，他们搭档过的一部片子，主题为夜店风。他演一个诱惑十足的酒客，不得不上令自己感到很不适的浓妆。

按道理来说，梅西应该拿出很有经验的做派，然而真正肏起来了，他却哭得比雏儿还雏儿。

还在拍摄中皮克就开始安慰他：牵过他的手不停啄吻腕骨，倾身与他额头相抵，还有好多好多。

“你还记得吗？”由于身高缘故，从皮克的角度能够轻而易举地观察到对方脸上哪怕最细微的震颤，“我们因为那部片子第一次一起出去喝酒。”

梅西突然想起上个月收到的一封奇怪邮件，再听视频中配以的解说男声，顿时恍然大悟。

“当然记得啊，你小子好不容易有一次人性——”趁皮克佝偻着背给他放视频，梅西终于能如愿以偿地揉到对方的头发。

“胡说，我哪儿对你不好过了…”对方只由着他把自己的头发逐渐搓成一个鸟窝，手指在手机屏幕上滑动几下，“而且，恭喜你。”

“恭喜我啥？”

“你火了。”

屏幕上出现数以万计的评论，很多要么在夸他可爱，要么在求资源或者资料，也有说片子里他和皮克配一脸的。

于是梅西沉思了一番，皮克则偷偷打量着他，随时准备开口安抚。

“这样我是不是就能涨工资了？”

“按照评论区的狂热程度和追星的基本操作，片子应该会卖到脱销——所以是的，你不是正在涨工资，就是在前往涨工资的路上。”

闻言，梅西嘿嘿地笑了。

 

TBC


End file.
